Douglas Hunsiker
Douglas Hunsiker is one of the secondary antagonists of the film Rise of the Planet of the Apes. He is responsible for why Caesar was imprisoned in an ape sanctuary and the spread of the ALZ-113 pandemic across the world. Hunsiker is a hot-headed and ill-tempered airline pilot who works at an airport in San Fransico. He is a neighbor of the Rodmans, who have been keeping the intelligent chimpanzee Caesar as an adopted son figure. He has two sons and a daughter. Role in Film Caesar, a chimpanzee who inherited a drug called ALZ-112 from his mother Bright Eyes, had been in conflict with Hunsiker when he was 5 years old. Caesar saw outside through a window Hunsiker's children riding on a bicycle. Caesar left the Rodmans' house, then entered Hunsiker's garage in an attempt to ride the bicycle belonging to Hunsiker's children. Hunsiker's daughter immediately alerted her father, who with his violent rage pulled out a baseball bat trying to bruise the defenseless fleeing Caesar. Caesar's leg was cut in an attempt to escape Hunsiker's violence then Will Rodman and his father Charles Rodman came in to rescue Caesar. Will and Charlie promised that Hunsiker will not see Caesar again, with Hunsiker believing that Caesar would have attacked his children. Later, Charles Rodman who was suffering from dementia, went inside Douglas Hunsiker's car which was apparently unlocked and was turned on. Charles damaged Hunsiker's car by smashing it back and forth between the cars parked between it. Hunsiker had grabbed Charles out of his car and pulled out his cell phone to call the police. Charles attempted to verbally talk Hunsiker out of it while Caesar watched the situation out the window at home. Hunsiker kept poking and threatening Charles claiming that it was his problem and he was responsible for getting himself into trouble. Caesar, angry at how his grandfather figure is at the mercy of a neighbor he hates, dived onto Hunsiker punching him several times. Hunsiker pulled out a trash lid and striked Caesar's face with it, giving Caesar a scar on his face, before Hunsiker tried to run back to his house. Caesar kicked Hunsiker from retreating to his house. Hunsiker would then try to run off, but Caesar was climbing the trees and dived on him again. Caesar then bit Hunsiker's finger then Charles ordered Caesar to stop. With Hunsiker left to whimper from his pain, Caesar was sent to the San Bruno Primate Facility. At the Gen-Sys Lab, a clumsy scientist named Robert Franklin had accidentally forgotten to put his mask on while scientists were releasing the ALZ-113 drug to a bonobo named Koba, which made Franklin inhale the ALZ-113. Robert Franklin had tried to get to Will Rodman, then Hunsiker met Franklin. After Franklin sneezes on Hunsiker, he aggressively orders Franklin to leave, then Franklin died from the ALZ-113. In the ending credits, Hunsiker was going to work and had his bitten finger treated with a metal bandage. His nose was dripping blood, showing that Hunsiker was infected with the ALZ-113. Hunsiker flew his plane from Sacramento, USA to Paris, France, where he spread the ALZ-113 pandemic to the people in Paris, France, which led to Europe becoming entirely infected. The pandemic spread from Paris to the continent of Africa, before spreading to Asia. North and South America were already infected with the ALZ-113 pandemic which means that the human race is doomed to extinction while allowing the apes to become more intelligent. Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Deceased Villains Category:Planet of the Apes Villains Category:Jerks Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Parents Category:Wrathful Villains